April
issue of Incredible Tales]] :You also may be looking for Captain Robert April or Dr. Sarah April of the . April is the fourth month of the Human year. Events by day ;April 4 : In 2063, the , in pursuit of a Borg sphere, arrives in the past from 2373. ( ) ;April 5 : In 2063, Zefram Cochrane launches the Phoenix and subsequent First Contact with the Vulcans occurs. ( ; ) |The events of the Voyager episode took place on this date in 2378.}} ;April 9 : Jonathan Archer is transported from March of 2152 by Daniels, who reveals that the Suliban Cabal, and not the , was responsible for the destruction of the mining colony on Paraagan II. ( ) : In 2342, Jean-Luc Picard arranges to meet Jenice Manheim at the Café des Artistes in Paris, but never shows. ( ) ;April 14 : In 1912, the ancient Earth steamship strikes an iceberg and sinks, killing 1,523 Humans. ( ) ;April 16 : In 2151, the Enterprise NX-01 is launched. ( ) : In 2152, Archer, Tucker, and T'Pol discuss the T'Mir and her early contact with Humanity. ( ) ;April 22 took place on this date in 2376.}} ;April 24 : In 1987, Gabriel Bell is born on Earth. ( ) : In 2153, the Enterprise NX-01 arrives back at Earth for a refit after the Xindi attack on Earth in March. The , commanded by Duras, is chased off by three Starfleet ships, after pursuing the Enterprise NX-01 to Earth from Klingon space. ( ) Other events In 1968, the United States of America launches an orbital nuclear weapons platform from McKinley Rocket Base, causing an international crisis. The travels back in time from 2268 to study history and becomes involved in the platform crisis. ( ) In early April of 2151, a scoutship piloted by the Klingon courier Klaang crash-lands in Broken Bow, Oklahoma, resulting in first contact between Earth and the Klingon Empire. ( ) In 2152, the Enterprise NX-01 suffers severe damage from a Romulan minefield and is forced to undergo repairs at an automated facility. ( ) Appendices Apocrypha According to a clip created for the Picard family album in , which was not used on screen, Jean-Luc Picard won the Starfleet Academy marathon in April 2323 and graduated on April 20th, 2327 in the Yuri Gagarin Hall. Some of the events of the Eugenics Wars novel The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2 took place on April , 1994. The events of the Pocket ENT novel The Expanse, an adaptation of the Enterprise episodes "The Expanse" and "The Xindi", took place on April , 2153. A Starfleet military exercise called Centerpiece 10 was held in the Cygnet region on April , 2289. (Ships of the Star Fleet) The events of the Pocket DS9 novels Avatar, Book One and Avatar, Book Two took place in April of 2376, three months after the events of . The events of the Pocket DS9 novel Rising Son begin in April of 2376, immediately after those of Avatar, Book Two. External link * sv:April de:April Category:Months